fva_ilearningfandomcom-20200213-history
Wixland
The Confederate Republic of Wixland is a confederate republic located on an island atoll in the Carribbean Sea consisting of two states and one central district. Ryland Island is located on the southern Acklins Island . Crooked Island is the home of Oz Island. The capital city of Fortune City, as well as the central district is located on Fortune Island . The country has a population of 1160 citizens (2009 est). The country covers 204 square kilometers and is known for diverse coral reefs, non-fiction narratives and poetry, performing arts, architecture, urban planning and high quality pumpkin pie factories. History Write the first section of your page here. Geography, Climate & Environment Write the second section of your page here. Demographics Government Wixland's government is a constitutional Confederate Republic. The government is regulated by a limiting system of checks and balances. There are three layers of government, each with checks and balances upon the others. Also, the size of the government is limited through maximum taxes. Tax Delegation System The size of the government is limited through a tax delegation system. The government is held to the same standards as business owners and operates on a 10% flat national income tax. The flat tax is then divided among the three levels of government. The central government receives 4%, the state governements receive 3% and the local governments (cities) receive 3%. In order for the central government to raise additional money, they must submit formal requests to cities and states to surrender a share of their tax income for a limited period of time, and vice-versa. Local Government Each municipality has its own city government responsible for creating laws in the best interest of their own citizens. Local governments receive a 3% income tax on its citizens for operating expenses and social programs. State Government Each state has its own system for government and is responsible for creating laws in the best interest of their own citizens. Oz Island Government Oz Island government is a representative democracy with representation from each city in two chambers of government and an executive officer.Each registered municipality has one appointed representative in the State Senate, appointed by city council. Each senator gets one vote on each measure.Each registered municipality also gets one elected representative in the House of Representatives. Representatives from the biggest third of cities get to apportion three votes, two votes for the middle third and one vote from the lower third. Bills may originate from either chamber but must pass with a majority. Bills that pass from one chamber but not the other May be overridden with a supermajority vote.After laws are passed by both chambers they may be passed or vetoed by the Wizard, who may also use the line item veto. Items that are vetoed May be overridden with supermajority vote in both chambers. The Wizard is elected using the electoral college. Each vote in the state legislature counts as one vote. Votes from the House are apportioned based on popular vote. Votes from the senate are given to the candidate that wins the majority in the state. The state legislature, including the House and the Senate have the power to appropriate funds for social programs and spending. The Wizard has the responsibility to execute the use of appropriated funds and enforce laws. Ryland Island government asdfghjkl Central Government The Central Government of Wixland consists of representation from each city and state. Mr. Wixom represents Wixom Island and Mrs. Ryland represent Ryland Island. Nationals decisions must be agreed on by both representatives and disagreements are arbitrated through the Principal of Falcon Virtual Academy, Mr. Knoche, unless the item can be decided using rock-paper-scissors-lizard-spock. Economy Infrastructure Education Health Wixland has a premier state-of-the art hospital located in Fortune City. It is the only hospital in the world that has a centralized high speed rail system, reaching all islands within the country. This illiminates the need for ambulance and flight-for-life helicopter transport. Wixland Healthcare is available to all tax-paying citizens. All immigrants or those not contributing to society must pay their debt in full before leaving hospital. If they are unable to pay, they must work at the hospital until debt is paid. Our hospital works closely with the University of Wixland Medical School, offering students a hands-on learning experience, while allowing students to complete medical research. We are proud that our university students have discovered the cure for Diabetes, severe peanut allergies, and Procrastination. Our country has a life expectancy of 96 years. This is due to a tropical climate, and government mandated exercise program. All citizens wake up between 6 AM and 7 AM to participate in one of three options: bowling, bike riding, or jogging along the coastline. Our citizens also enjoy daily naps between 12:30 PM and 1:00 PM. Scientific evidence has shown that a short nap each day enhances short term memory use, and the ability to complete tasks quickly with high quality. Culture